Say You'll Haunt Me
by TaXXTi
Summary: Você desapareceu, me deixou e não deixou rastros. Deixou apenas um coração perdido e uma esperança que nunca se apagará. POV - Songfic PRESENTE PARA MIDNIGHT DESIRE IANTO.


**Say You'll Haunt Me**

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens aqui descritos não me pertencem, mas como a Sera pode usar e abusar deles, eu também posso. A única diferença é que eu não ganho um centavo com isso.

**Música:** Stone Sour - Say You'll Haunt Me (Lógico que também não me pertence)

**Beta: **Anarco Girl

**Sinopse: **Você desapareceu, me deixou e não deixou rastros. Deixou apenas um coração perdido e uma esperança que nunca se apagará.

**Shipper: **Dastiel

**Avisos: **Dean POV. Slash. Se não gosta, não leia. Não vou cobrar reviews, no entanto, NÃO FAVORITE se não quiser se dar ao trabalho de escrever meia dúzia de palavras. Eu odeio isso. Ao prosseguir, você diz que leu e aceita o termos de leitura dessa fic.

* * *

**~~ Presente para Midnight Desire ~~**

**FAÇA BOM PROVEITO, MEU IANTO!**

* * *

_"Little supernovas in my head_

_Little soft pulses in my dead_

_Little souvenirs and secrets shared_

_Little of guard and unprepared"_

Levante a cabeça e sorria. A mente submergida por lembranças e sentimentos, objetivos que não servem mais.

Quando viver por vingança não é o suficiente para fazer o coração pulsar a cada manhã. Mesmo que bem sucedida, não preenche o espaço vago no peito. Não traz de volta aqueles que se amou e ainda perde-se outros no caminho. Não apaga a mancha de sangue no tecido claro, imaculado em toda sua trajetória e perfeitos aos olhos. Aos meus olhos.

A vingança carrega nossa humanidade e deixa a dor, nos mostrando a ilusão de sucesso e alívio, quando a única coisa que resta é decepção e saudade de um tempo que não volta mais.

_"I was never good enough to find_

_I was never bad enough to mind_

_In the middle I will do my best_

_Take me in your arms and leave the rest"_

Um novo objetivo, quando viver pela fé é um caminho de cegos, pois quando se conhece a realidade, a fé rasga sua sanidade. A fé é como um anestésico que corre pelas veias e incendeia, nos dando conforto, enquanto cada célula se rebela.

A responsabilidade de carregar o mundo em seus ombros, por pessoas que não se importam com seus semelhantes. Nunca fui um exemplo de altruísmo, pelo menos no que diz respeito ao resto do mundo. A família sempre foi o maior dos meus bens, mesmo que me levasse à ruína. Daria minha vida, meu corpo e minha alma para proteger os meus. Ele se tornou um dos meus sem que eu percebesse, marcou meu corpo e meu coração, com laços diferentes e tão poderosos quanto os de sangue. Envolveu-me em seus braços, em suas asas, me mostrou o caminho e se perdeu...

_"I will give you anything to"_

Daria minha vida, meu corpo e minha alma para proteger os meus. Dei meu coração.

_"Say you want to stay, you want me to_

_Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me_

_I want to know I belong to you_

_Say you'll haunt me"_

Desaparecendo em águas desconhecidas, em um campo minado de incertezas. Desapareceu em um lago de inseguranças e me deixou sem rumo.

As palavras não ditas nos levaram a esse caminho. Nossas escolhas nos levam a caminhos incertos. As nossas nos levaram até aqui. Te culpei por tudo, quanto tudo o que eu mais quero é que você esteja ao meu lado, que divida o fardo em seu ombro, sua culpa e seus desesperos. Meu orgulho me cega, mas seu nome está marcado, cravado em meus ossos, _pintado em meu coração, rabiscado na minha alma, gravado na minha memória_, anjo.

No fundo, quero ouvir a sua voz. Nem que seja um vulto ao canto dos olhos, num sussurro de que pertenço a você.

_"Together, together we'll be together, together forever"_

Se existe um céu pessoal, no meu está você.

_"Little variations on my page_

_Little doors open on my cage_

_Little time has come and gone so far_

_Little by little who you are"_

Se seguisse os passos do meu pai, meu diário remeteria a você. Você foi a solução de todas as minhas aflições, desejos, causa das noites mal dormidas. Um presságio de mudança em uma vida sem rumo. O diário secreto de um caçador que conheceu a mais bela das criaturas e entregou seu coração.

Liberdade, não apenas dos tormentos do inferno, como dos tormentos de uma alma. Fera colossal que encontrou a calmaria em seus braços. Um símbolo do voo livre e da disciplina você foi. Podem não perceber, mas aprendi muito mais com você do que o inverso. O anjo se transformou e transformou o homem. Fração de segundos que nos trouxe até aqui e te levou para longe, onde não posso admirar a beleza de cada mudança, ouvir sua voz e o farfalhar de suas asas.

_"I can see the patterns on your face_

_I can see the miracles I trace_

_Symmetry in shadows I can't hide_

_I just want to be right by your side"_

No vazio e escuridão em que me encontro, sei que apenas você é a luz. O olhar profundo, com os lábios levemente contraídos, de cabeça inclinada. A imagem da dúvida e do entendimento que eu guardo de você. Seja o meu milagre e recolha-me das trevas.

Venha até mim. Deixe-me saber onde você está. Não sou a mais fácil das criaturas e nem posso lhe garantir qual será a minha reação. Que você aprenda a ler as entrelinhas e sentir-me como eu te sinto. Negarei.

_"I will give you everything to"_

Mas darei meu perdão.

_"Say you want to stay you want me too_

_Say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me_

_I want to know I belong to you_

_Say you'll haunt me"_

Mostre-me que sou capaz de perdoar, esquecer e amar.

Assombre-me como anjo caído, rebelde, amado.

_"Together, together we'll be together, together forever_

_I belong to you"_

Faça-me teu.

* * *

**Nota da Anarco:** Por onde começar? Dastiel mexe comigo. De tantas formas que fico até sem palavras. Gosto de alguns shippers. Adoro outros. Mas Dastiel... É muito amor. Derreto como gelo em asfalto quente. _#suspira_

Taxxti, minha flor do campo (ignore o sentimentalismo, é culpa da fic), eu adorei. Não conheço a música, mas vou baixá-la pra reler a fic e me derreter mais um pouco.

Mid, você merece cada linha! E, de brinde, ganha um agradecimento meu. A fic foi um presente pra você, mas eu também saí ganhando. *-*

**Nota do Capitão:** Ficou curtinha, mas é de coração. Não consigo mais escrever Dastiel sem me render a todo esse sentimentalismo. Espero que tenha gostado. Vou deixar como uma oneshot, mas já disse alguma coisa a respeito de Orchids, não é mesmo? Fique a vontade para dizer se gostou ou não, se tinha uma ideia diferente, se deu para o gasto, ou o que quer que sejEEEE! hUAWhWAUhwaUW Quero sua opinião mais que sincera.

Beijos


End file.
